El inicio de lo no normal
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Cuando Atsuko tenía seis años su mayor sueño fue el de convertirse en una bruja. Los años han pasado y ahora, se enfrenta a lo que una verdadera Academia es, ¿estará preparada? La chica con gran corazón y extrovertida, la tímida de lentes redondos y por último la de pocas palabras que adora experimentar. ¡Gran trío!
1. Diferencias grandes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Yoh Yoshinari, simplemente la historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **I. Diferencias grandes**

 _Atsuko Kagari era el tipo de chica que todos tacharían como hiperactiva, su mirada siempre brillaba cuando de Shiny Chariot se trataba. Brincaba y alardeaba sin parar, sin embargo cuando llega a Luna Nova entiende que todo lo que creía es muy distante a la realidad._

* * *

Lotte mira a Atsuko con una gran preocupación, tiene poco de conocerla de hecho han pasado horas desde el incidente que las llevó a hundirse en el espesor de un bosque oscuro y que de forma aparente carecía de salida —según Sucy— y contra todo pronóstico fue Atsuko quién las llevó justo a tiempo a la gran apertura de un nuevo inicio escolar.

Pero su preocupación va más allá del carácter de la nueva chica, no sólo se trata de una nueva alumna sino de alguien que no viene de un linaje de brujas, y da por entendido que ella no sabe absolutamente nada de lo que implica ser una. La oye alardear de una tal Shiny Chariot y mientras las horas pasan en aquella habitación compartida observa como Atsuko pega un poster en la pared.

—Ella es hermosa, ¡vi todos sus shows cuando tenía seis! y desde ese momento supe que quería ser una bruja.

Sucy, por su parte está recostada en su cama sin decir nada. Ella en sus adentros cree que Atsuko no soportara la presión, sin embargo no lo dice porque ciertamente no son asuntos que le conciernen. Lotte busca un poco de empatía —que no halla— para que Atsuko entre en la realidad.

—¿Ustedes la conocen?

No hubo respuesta.

—Pueden decirme Akko, Atsuko suena muy formal ¿no?

—Akko… Tú, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

Lotte se siente un tanto nerviosa por hacer aquella pregunta, pero para su sorpresa Atsuko se lo toma con normalidad y responde de forma un tanto cortante.

—Gracias a mis papás.

Un silencio incómodo se forma, y es la misma Atsuko quién rompe con el.

—Creo que nos espera un gran día mañana ¿no?

—Pues… La directora nos lo ha advertido, debemos ser más cuidadosas.

—Eh… ¿Por qué casi no hablas Susy?

Las chicas miran a su compañera quien realmente parecía no importarle mucho sobre lo que hablaban o no.

—Bueno… Supongo entonces que mañana será mejor—dijo muy bajito Lotte, al tiempo que se acurrucaba en su cama y tomaba un almohadón rosa—, buenas noches.

—¡Buenas noches a todas!

Lotte siente en su pecho una preocupación creciente, no es que le importe mucho el trabajo arduo. Pero la atmósfera es diferente, por primera vez siente que está en un grupo, aunque si bien es extraño tiene la ligera impresión de que Akko es más que una chica de una ciudad, ella tiene algo especial en su forma de ser.

* * *

 **N/A** Hola a todos, he empezado a ver este anime y también me vi las dos películas y quiero comentar que me atrapó, entonces me dije ¿por qué no hacer un long fic? El siguiente capítulo del anime sale el domingo, así que, iré actualizando poco a poco, ya me hice varias teorías y de todo, espero que disfruten esto, porque honestamente estoy más que lista para meterme a un nuevo fandom (yeeeih) y miren que somos pocos ojalá con el tiempo vaya creciendo.

Sé que este capítulo estuvo muy corto, lo sé. Sin embargo es la parte introductoria —pronto sabrán a lo que me refiero—.

Sin más me despido.

Blossom Lu


	2. La magia en ti

**II. La magia en ti**

 _Ursula era el tipo de profesora que parecía no encajar entre ese círculo de perfectas señoras, serias y de caras largas. Más bien, tenía un espíritu joven y jovial, parecía que ella se identificaba con Atsuko Kagari la nueva estudiante de Luna Nova. Mientras la mira desde la lejanía, siente que debe encaminar a Atsuko por nuevos caminos, unos que parecen ser más llenos de magia._

* * *

Diana contrario a las demás estudiantes de Luna Nova es una chica brillante, a simple vista ella es todo lo que una bruja debe de ser: inteligente, callada, serena y llena de conocimiento. Sin mencionar que pertenece al gran clan de los Cavendish, especializados en ser brujas desde muchas generaciones atrás. Ella es la estudiante que levantara la escuela, un prodigio desde que ha pisado la academia.

Sin embargo, y mientras escucha como las demás personas la alagan por haber restaurado el "Jennifer Memorial Tree". Su corazón no se siente satisfecho, ella en ningún momento ha querido alardear por ello, y los recuerdos llegan a su mente como una ráfaga de polvo, incluso en la noche cuando se supone debe descansar.

En sus pensamientos, observa como esa chica llamada Akko interfiere en su camino alegando que no son crisálidas las que crecen de ese árbol sino que son Papirodias, pero llegado a ese punto recuerda como lanzó un hechizo contra ella. Nunca lo había hecho, Diana nunca había usado la magia contra un humano. La sensación de haber lanzado aquel hechizo y cómo Akko tuvo que soportarlo se ha quedado en su memoria, y parece que la sensación no se va por mucho que intenté recobrar el sueño.

Quiere pedir disculpas y decirle que no era su intención. Aunque… ella nunca ha pedido perdón exactamente. Decir que ella no fue la que restauró ese árbol es una deshonra a lo que su apellido lleva consigo. Por otro lado, ella no tiene el corazón hecho piedra para admitir que ella es una heroína y que debe llevarse la gloria.

Pasan tres días, y para ese tiempo ella no ha vuelto a ver a Akko, ha escuchado que está enferma y sabe los motivos: el hechizo. Además de disculparse, quiere ayudarla y es que nadie más que las amigas de Akko y ella saben lo que sucedió en aquella tarde.

— Ella estará bien, ¿verdad Sucy?

Diana las escucha en el comedor de la escuela y no puede evitar prestar atención a esa conversación.

— Es fuerte, pudo resistir ese hechizo. Sólo debe descansar un poco, demasiada magia en su pequeño cuerpo humano es peligrosa.

— Peligrosa, ¿por qué?— Lotte, la chica de lentes redondos menea su cabeza y se frota la falda de su uniforme con nerviosismo evidente, Sucy en cambio se lleva una cucharada de sopa a la boca y responde al cabo de un rato — Tú eres una bruja Lotte, yo soy una. Hemos estado rodeadas de la magia desde que somos bebés, nuestros pueblos, las tradiciones. Akko es una humana, ella es del mundo de los humanos ¿sabes? No ha tenido mucho contacto con la magia y para ella ese hechizo puede ser perjudicial, a la larga podría dañarla. Convertirla en un ser oscuro…

Diana se queda estoica ante aquello, sus amigas siguen parloteando acerca de lo genial que es, lo buena que es en todo lo que hace. Pero sus pensamientos no están en esas palabras, sino en lo que dijo Sucy — la chica de los hongos — y sabe que es cierto. Todas ahí son brujas que han estado en contacto con la magia, ¿qué podría pasarle a Akko? Aquella chica de humanos, con corazón inquebrantable y esperanza.

— Si me disculpan…— Diana retira su plato, ante la mirada confusa de sus amigas — debo retirarme.

Ellas ven como Diana se va moviendo su cabello, con un caminar algo apresurado. No es la misma chica de siempre, no esta vez.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Aquí estoy! Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo, de verdad. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, sin duda escribir para este fandom me trae muchas alegrías. Pronto empezaré a leer el manga —entrado a ese punto no haré spoilers— ¡buena semana a todos!


End file.
